


Primavera

by Shuukou_Jin



Series: Consolation [1]
Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Interactive Fiction, Other, Reader-Interactive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:42:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27636335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shuukou_Jin/pseuds/Shuukou_Jin
Summary: A joyful spring day, yet the Captain doesn't feel that way. A knight in yellow decided to share his happiness.
Relationships: Vane (Granblue Fantasy)/Reader
Series: Consolation [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2020679
Kudos: 6





	Primavera

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, Shuukou here.
> 
> Welcome to the Consolation series! It is an interactive fiction featuring the four Dragon Knights, with the main theme being 'the Captain being sad for some reason and one of the Knights console them'. And for the pilot episode, I will feature Vane!
> 
> I hope you will enjoy this story.

(It was a fine spring day, but not for you. You feel like all the burden weighing on your shoulders is getting more unbearable. And so, you decided to not partaking in the springtime festivities that the crew held, opting to spend time alone at the kitchen. But your loneliness didn't last long, for a certain blonde knight approached by.)

Heya, Captain! Whatcha doing here?

Why don't we go outside and enjoy the view? The cherry blossoms are beautiful!

Huh, you don't seem to have a good vibe right now. What's wrong?

It's okay, there's only both of us here! I'll listen and keep it a secret. If you want to, though.

You ... will? Alright then!

...

...

...

...

Ah, that's ... that's terrible.

I know that I'm not a pro at consoling someone else, unlike Lancey.

But just so you know, I am always here to support you! You are dear to me, after all.

I see that you are still frowning. It must be tough for you, huh.

You know, you don't have to act strong all the time. It's okay to express your sadness and frustration.

How about me? Oh, come on, Captain! You're the one who need consoling right now, not me!

You are really a selfless bunch. 

'Heroes always smile'? Indeed. But sometimes I need some break to release some stress.

I usually talk to Lancey. You can talk to me if you need some help!

And I'm sure that Lancey would love to help you too. Why don't you talk to him later?

You still need some time to calm down? Alright then. How about...

Ah! Let's reopen my special café!

Please wait a minute!

(Vane swiftly set up some tables next to the window.)

Welcome to Chef Vane's Super Stylish Café! Please have a seat.

Allow me to open the window for you.

Woah! The spring winds are really refreshing.

Let's take a moment to savor it, okay? You haven't go outside yet, so this is a perfect time to do so.

Take a deep breath. In...

...

Out.

In.

...

Out.

In.

...

Out.

There's a faint scent of flowers.

Did you feel that?

Now I'll prepare some light snacks for you. Please wait for a few minutes!

(As Vane was busy preparing, his gentle humming filled the air. Finishing in a relatively short time, he served two cups of tea and some cookies.)

There you go! A nice and warm green tea. 

Luckily, I still have some cookies here to accompany. I baked some for the crew, too.

Eh? You're asking me about a song that I hummed before?

It was a song that Lancey and I often sung when we were still young.

I know that my singing voice is abysmal, unlike him. Lancey's real good at singing, you should listen it if you got the chance.

If you want to, I'll teach you the song.

Ah, no! My singing voice is not good enough! Oh come on, Captain ...

Just ... please enjoy the tea while it's still warm. Don't forget the cookies. 

...

...

How is it? Do you like it?

You do? Thank you so much!

Wait, there's a stray petal stuck on your hair. Let me pick it.

...

I just remembered that Lancey usually pat my hair every time I cried.

It's okay if ... um, if I do the same thing to you?

You're okay with that? Very well. 

...

There, there!

Ah, Captain! Why are you crying all of the sudden?! Did I do something wrong?

You're... just happy ...?

For real! I'm afraid that I only made it worse.

Captain, you scared me. But glad to see that you are doing better now.

If you ever feeling down again, just let me know and I will help you in any way I can!

(End.)


End file.
